best_tv_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventure Time
Adventure Time is an American animated television series created by Pendleton Ward for Cartoon Network. The series follows the adventures of a boy named Finn (voiced by Jeremy Shada) and his best friend and adoptive brother Jake (voiced by John DiMaggio)—a dog with the magical power to change shape and size at will. Finn and Jake live in the post-apocalyptic Land of Ooo, wherein they interact with other major characters, including: Princess Bubblegum (voiced by Hynden Walch), the Ice King (voiced by Tom Kenny), Marceline the Vampire Queen (voiced by Olivia Olson), and BMO (voiced by Niki Yang). The series is based on a 2007 short produced for Nicktoons and Frederator Studios' animation incubator series Random! Cartoons. After the short became a viral hit on the Internet, Cartoon Network commissioned a full-length series, which previewed on March 11, 2010 and officially premiered on April 5, 2010. The series draws inspiration from a variety of sources, including the fantasy role-playing game Dungeons & Dragons and video games. It is produced using hand-drawn animation, and action and dialogue for episodes are decided by storyboarding artists. Because each individual episode taking roughly eight to nine months to complete, multiple episodes are worked on concurrently. The Adventure Time cast record their lines in group recordings and the series regularly employs guest actors for minor and recurring characters. Each Adventure Time episode runs for about eleven minutes; pairs of episodes are often telecast to fill half-hour program slots. Seven seasons of the program have finished aired. An eighth season premiered on January 23, 2017, and the show has also been renewed for one additional ninth season. Since its debut, Adventure Time has been a ratings success for Cartoon Network, with the highest-rated episodes having attracted over 3 million viewers. The show has received positive reviews from critics and—despite being aimed primarily at children—has developed a following among teenagers and adults. Adventure Time has won awards including six Primetime Emmy Awards, a Peabody Award, three Annie Awards, two British Academy Children's Awards, a Motion Picture Sound Editors Award, a Pixel Award, and a Kerrang! Award. The series has also been nominated for three Critics' Choice Television Awards, two Annecy Festival Awards, a TCA Award, and a Sundance Film Festival Award, among others. A comic book spin-off based on the series won an Eisner Award and two Harvey Awards. The series has also inspired various clothing items and related merchandise, video games, comic books, and DVD compilations. On September 29, 2016, it was announced that the series would conclude in 2018, after the airing of its tenth season (actually its ninth season, but Cartoon Network counted season 5.2 as season 6). On September 3, 2018, the show aired its series finale named "Come Along With Me." Why It Rocks # Fluently drawn animation. # Awesome stories. # Brought so many talents to a lot of voice actors in the series such as "Jeremy Shada", "Tom Kenny", "John DiMaggio", "Hynden Walch", etc. # Decent voice acting. # Finn and Jake are likable main characters. # Cutesy theme song. # More likable characters to come alongside Princess Bubblegum, Marceline the Vampire Queen and the rest of the old and new cast. # Creative doodles (drawings). # Catchy soundtrack # Awesome heroic actions like fighting off The Lich. # It got a Mash up Pack in Minecraft, and a Minecraft themed special was released in July 2018. # Changes animation in some specials, like one episode where it is animated in stop-motion, and one animated in CGI. # Some episodes are really emotional like Simon and Marcy, I Remember You and Incendium. # Has 9 seasons in the timespan of 8 years. # This show may be over, but a non-canon continuation is available in comic book form. Bad Qualities # Some people may feel like they have to binge watch the entire series just to understand what's going on in one episode. # Some episodes can get disturbing or unlikable like James or Donny. # Cartoon Network UK cut the story-arc of Finn losing his arm and banned it from the UK, infuriating people from England almost everywhere. Category:Fantasy Shows Category:Science Fantasy Shows Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network (Asia) Category:2010's Programs Category:Frederator Studios Category:Controversial Shows Category:Emmy Award winning shows Category:Adventure Shows Category:Traditional animated shows Category:Kids' Shows Category:Cute shows